Building automation systems encompass a wide variety of systems that aid in the monitoring and control of building operations. Building automation systems include security systems, fire safety systems, and comfort systems that control environmental parameters such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) and lighting. The elements of a building automation system are widely dispersed throughout a facility. For example, an HVAC system may include temperature sensors and ventilation damper controls, as well as other elements that are located in virtually every area of a facility. These building automation systems typically have one or more centralized control stations from which system data may be monitored and various aspects of system operations may be controlled.
To allow for monitoring and control of the dispersed control system elements, building automation systems often employ multi-level communication networks to communicate operational and/or alarm information between operating elements, such as sensors and actuators, and the centralized control station. Several control stations connected via an Ethernet or another type of network may be distributed throughout one or more building locations, each having the ability to monitor and control system operations.
An important function of a management system for building automation devices involves providing a way for users to quickly and easily view building status and event information and manage the appropriate devices and systems. Improved systems and methods are desirable.